


【KTK】会议的中场休息

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 非常雷的一个ABO肉梗。我建议不要读。
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【KTK】会议的中场休息

他说过，他说过说过又说过，可是对方并没有听进去。  
第一次是前几天的电话里，托尼说正好齐达内给我们放假，我会飞慕尼黑一趟，对方在电话那边答应了，听不出高兴也听不出不高兴来，转而说了几句孩子的事情。托尼说我估计看不了孩子，我觉得身体有点反应。  
能把孩子送走就送走吧，或者让保姆来继续带几天，他之后说。  
也不知道对方听没听进去，那边还有敲键盘的声音，应该是边接电话边在工作。  
那他总归是记得日期的，托尼当时想，没什么大事。

回家的第一顿晚饭是米洛亲自做的，孩子去参加一个什么夏令营，正好不用见面。米洛也知道他不方便出去吃，就在家里随便搞了点。随便搞的也好吃。托尼挺高兴，在桌子底下轻轻蹭了几下他的脚。双脚夹住他的脚踝又分开来来回回起起伏伏。  
这时候米洛问他，漫不经心地问的，低头夹着菜，说你现在就想了？  
还没到时候，托尼说，估计得明天凌晨或者早上了。  
但晚上先温存一会儿也可以，他下一句话想说，在还有理智的时候做是不一样的，等到情潮一起来人就把什么都忘了，全身上下只想着性。不知怎的，这样让他觉得不舒服。好像自己就不是自己了那样——这样说出来自然也是不真切的，但托尼也想不到更好的形容了。  
结果对方直接让他把这句话憋到了肚子里。克洛泽说，那正好啊，我晚上有个视频会。  
收拾碗的时候克罗斯愣了一下，不过想来想去都觉得这也挺合理的，毕竟接下来两三天都不一定方便开。这么想的时候他硬生生把心中的某些东西又塞了回去。

结果就是这样，九点钟他栽到床上的时候想睡也睡不着。在黑夜中圆睁着眼睛。一会儿他直接爬起来了，在抽屉里摸了摸，没有，米洛整齐的在里面叠着一堆黑色白色底裤，楚河汉界的，什么能安慰他的东西都没有。他愤怒的拽出一条短裤穿上了，穿上之前他还闻了一下，可是上面除了洗衣粉的清香味道自然也什么都没有。  
于是他打开电脑，打开手机，广撒网的去寻找一些让自己舒服的东西。但托尼知道没效，接下来几小时一切只会愈演愈烈，然后把他推到一个飘飘然的巅峰。他有办法，他的办法就是给自己吃下几粒糖片似的药。然后一切都好了。他就能睡觉，就像个正常人一样睡觉。  
但他的Alpha就在隔壁，他有点不甘心。托尼从床上慢慢坐起来。他不该不甘心的，这完全不合理。他警觉的意识到生物本能已经在抬头了，就像他下面一样。  
太晚了。  
你自作自受，托尼冷酷地想，我给过你机会。

门开了，托尼走进书房的表情就像要杀人一样，洗过澡，肩头还往下滴水，身上就穿着一条内裤。  
米洛抬手关掉了zoom的声音，低声问他你怎么了，表情还要目视前方，因为视频还开着。他叉开腿坐在书桌的椅子上，毫无防备。书桌是四面带抽屉但是中空的台子，两面都没有隔板，方便人把腿伸到另一边。如果你腿够长，还能看到自己的脚尖。  
米洛无声的抬手指了指平板，意思是视频开着呢。  
但是托尼走到桌子前，直接就跪下去了。他的手沿着米洛的小腿把他紧实的大腿分开，然后托尼就整个人藏进了桌子底下。他的手是冰凉的，原来他洗的是凉水澡。然后舌头直接舔上了克洛泽的阴囊。  
克洛泽整个人都抖了一下。他摸摸他的Omega的金色脑袋，试图安抚他。但是金色的脑袋摇摇头，从黑暗里盯着他。而这个时候弗里克发话了，弗里克说米洛你觉得呢。他咬牙，他没时间在和这个不乖巧的男孩耗下去了。  
克洛泽抬手打开声音，好在他前几分钟都认真听，错过的一分钟应该也不那么耽误事。他刚要开口说话，托尼就拉开他裤子拉链，一路顺着阴茎的根部舔上了头，舌头在头那里还打了两圈转，搞得他差点没从凳子上蹦起来，操。  
我支持主教练的想法，（托尼轻轻的用牙齿咬了他一小下，不知道是故意报复还是被情潮折腾的脑子不清醒了）我们这个赛季需要……（他也需要，Omega的手弹钢琴一样的滑过他的阴茎。就是不配合着嘴的动作一上一下，偏偏错落的不和谐）需要引援。尤其在（托尼亲了他的阴茎头一下，那里颤动的吐出一点点前液来，有一点点水响，好在没人注意到）……尤其在某些位置上。（再舔一下蛋，我就要立刻把视频关掉然后缴械）这关乎着……（托尼嘴好像张得累了，开始磕磕绊绊的，冲刺几下又要用手撸几下来缓和）关乎着我们在德甲的命运。（没想到在磕磕绊绊之后他索性一气被阴茎吞到了最深，连克洛泽都想劝他别勉强。米洛发现自己居然还有一点意识能控制住，让自己分身去想想除此以外的事情。于是他必须更加用力的集中在说话和控制表情上，操，用力就是个错误的词。他脑中全是别的画面了）

托尼蹲在黑乎乎的桌子底下一下深一下浅的戏弄着克洛泽的阴茎，他早该缴械了，他怎么还不缴械。他估摸不出Alpha还有多久才能好，他希望快点。然后他们就可以滚上床去。可是他不想吃掉米洛的精液。他琢磨着他得上桌上拿点卫生纸去，而且他隐隐约约地觉得自己干的有点过，他好像听到赫内斯的声音了。他知道是个会但是没想到是和高层的会，他本以为只有教练组。但是托尼骑虎难下，就像他嘴里卡了个家伙，想吐也吐不出来，只得一下一下慢慢的磨着，磨的他眼泪汪汪。  
这时候一只手伸到了他的脑后，逼着他吞进更多去。他吞了，然后就在要干呕的当，嘴里的东西一阵抽搐，直接把精液射了进去。托尼忙着往后撤，但是还是来不及，克洛泽的阴茎在他眼前耷拉下来，而他嘴张着合不上，嘴角还往下淌着咸腥的精液。  
托尼受不了了，他刚才呛了一下子，还是这种东西进了嗓子。只想赶紧把它咳嗽出来。他嗓子痒的难受，跪的膝盖也疼。但是一咳嗽无疑就要有更多精液进肚子。而且——他模模糊糊的意识到拜仁高层还在听着。于是他自己堵住了嘴，要止住咳嗽只有下咽，咽下去的时候他胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。双手都捂着嘴。  
“视频已经关了。”这时候克洛泽才说，收走托尼靠着的那条腿，让他只能靠到桌子隔板上去。托尼从底下瞪着他，知道对方一定是故意的。  
“我也不能摆着高潮脸和人家开会吧。”克洛泽往后撤撤凳子，把他捞起来。金发上还在滴水，托尼跨坐在他腿上，硬的阴茎顶着他的胯。  
“我得把这个事情说完，”克洛泽又故意拉长了音调说，想惩罚一下苦着脸的小坏蛋，“几分钟连不上还可以说是网忽然不好，但是长了可不行。”  
“这是个重要的会，决定我们下赛季买人的方案。”他说，“我也是想早点把事情解决掉，不然能推就推了。”  
“那我怎么办啊。”托尼终于说话了，久不开口，声音有点沙哑，他信息素的味道都变了。  
“你可以把它们都咽下去。”克洛泽说，弹弹他的额头，“下去，不然你想让我打你屁股吗？”他的大腿上下晃荡了两下，让托尼在上面跟着也跳了两下。  
托尼下去了，比起来的时候更像是想要杀人，Alpha的信息素让他站起来的时候都晃了两下。但是他还是起身，关上了门，不去管地上的狼藉。  
出门的时候他忽然说：“我会锁上卧室的门，然后给自己打一针抑制剂。”  
“不，”米洛温和地笑着对他说：“你不会的。”


End file.
